Thirty Days
by Flippy Face
Summary: Song Fic. Thirty Days until Christmas! Samiee thinks it's time to confess to Flippy. By the help of his friends, will he be brave enough to tell him? Song: 30 Days by Nevershoutnever
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! ^o^ My first songfic right here. :P**

**The song is called "30 Days" by Nevershoutnever**

**I know it's not near christmas, AT ALL, but I just wanted to write it, ya know?**

**FlippyxOC, SnifflesxOC, SplendidxOC, Splendon'txOC Yaoi, Furries.**

**I don't own HTF, Mondo Media does.**

**I don't own the song, Nevershoutnever does.**

Samiee sat in the counter next Muffin and Sniffles. It was winter, and it was very cold, thus everyone was wearing heavy clothing. They were at Muffin's bakery, drinking hot chocolate and warm cookies. "Thirty days until Christmas!" Muffin said gleefully, drinking some hot chocolate. Samiee smiled at the thought. Christmas, a very pleasant holiday. Too bad Samiee had no one special to share it with. "Yes, but I'm not that excited, this year has been wonderful, I don't want it to end." Sniffles sighed, sipping his hot chocolate as well. Muffin patted Samiee's head. "What's wrong Samiee? I thought out of all of us you'd be most excited." she said in a comforting tone. Samiee smiled. "It's just..."

Sniffles smirked. "You want Flippy, don't you?" he said, while snickering. Samiee turned red and looked down, his scarf covering half of his face. "I-it's just that I see you two, and you look so happy.. together.. I wish I had the guts to tell Flippy.." he stuttered out. Muffin patted his back. "It's okay, this month is the best to tell Flippy how you feel." she said. Sniffles put an arm around Muffin confidently. "Yeah! I've heard he's bisexual too." Sniffles said. Samiee looked down the floor. "I don't know...I just want one sign... to know what he thinks of me.." he said shyly, grabbing his twenty third cookie and slowly nibbiling on it. "I think you should go tell him, do you want me and Sniffles to go escort you?" Muffin said, blushing a bit under Sniffles' arm. Samiee nodded slowly. "Okay then, Mime, do you mind if you take care of my shop while I'm gone?" Muffin asked Mime, who was working on the register. Mime nodded and did an 'okay' sign. He smiled at Samiee and thumbed up. Samiee looked down shyly, taking a plate of cookies with him.

"Hey guys! Samiee's gonna confess to Flippy!" Sniffles called out. Everyone in the bakery turned to look at him. He turned super red. Everyone cheered. "Good luck, Samiee my boy!" Mr. Pickles cried out, serving tea to Lammy. "You can d-do it.." Flaky barely said, shakingly waving her hand. He nodded and put on his coat. Muffin and Sniffles followed suit. They went outside, and started walking to the certain teen's house. Sniffles reached out and held Muffin's hand. Muffin turned red for a second, a small smile escaping her lips. Samiee looked up and saw people. Handy and Petunia kissing, Cuddles and Giggles hugging, Splendon't and Splendid with Filvia and Stripes... Samiee sighed. "What's wrong Samiee? Ya nervous?" Muffin said, nudging him a little. Samiee looked at her. "Well, a little." he said, chuckiling nervously. "Why do you like Flippy to begin with Samiee?" Sniffles asked curiously.

Samiee looked down, a small smile escaping his mouth. "Well, to begin with, he has an amazing personality. He's super nice. He was there for me when I first moved in here, no, to be exact, he invited me here. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have met you wonderful people..." he trailed off, to the times Flippy saved his life a couple times, through the times when Flipqy has spared him mulltiple times. Samiee grabbed a cookie and started munching on it. "If I were to make a list of all the things he's done for me, it will be endless... I just find him... dazziling." he said dreamly. He looked at Muffin and Sniffles, who were listening intently.

"I don't love someone oh so easily.." he said, taking a bite from his cookie. Muffin nodded. "sometimes I even think that he knows I like him, do you guys think it's obvious?" Muffin and Sniffles looked at eachother. "Well, you do blush a lot around him." Sniffles pointed out. Samiee turned red and looked down. "What if he dosen't like me like I do? What if he thinks I'm a freak for a boy liking another boy?" he said, looking down. "Don't worry about it dude, like I said, he's bi too." Sniffles replied, patting his back. Samiee looked up. "You sure?"

Sniffles smiled. "100%."

"Yo Samiee! Where are you going?" Splendon't said, flying over to Samiee, holding Filvia bridal style. Splendid followed his brother, walking over, holding Stripes' hand. Before Samiee can open his mouth, he was inturrupted by Sniffles. "He's going to confess to Flippy." he said, patting Samiee's back. Filvia got off of Splendon't and hugged Samiee. "Finally! You mind if we come as well? I want to be one of the first to see the new cute couple." Filvia said. Samiee hugged her back and nodded. "Don't forget us." Stripes said, crossing her arms. "The more, the merrier." Samiee said, laughing. "Woah, suddenly confident Samiee?" Sniffles said, laughing. Samiee nodded, taking a huge bite from his cookie. "Mind if I have some?" Splendid asked, reaching for a cookie, but Muffin's free hand shot out and slapped his hand. Hard. "NO." she said with a low growl. Splendid winced and hid behind Stripes. Stripes laughed and turned around, but was met with Splendid's lips. Stripes blushed and smiled. The kiss only lasted about 3 seconds, Stripes pulled away and held his hand. Splendon't looked over to his brother and looked a Filvia. Filvia rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sure, why not?" Splendon't smiled and pecked her on the lips.

Samiee looked down at the floor, not wanting to look rude and stare. "Just a few more blocks..." he murmured. "We're here." Muffin said. Samiee looked up _'That fast?' _

He looked up instantly. They were at the doorstep of his house. Samiee's legs buckled. "Ah... We'll do this tomorrow." Samiee quickly said, he was pulled back by his scarf by Filvia. "Oh no you don't!" she said. Muffin, Sniffles, Splendid, Splendon't, and Stripes began knocking on the door. Samiee turned, his heart beating fast. "Oh dear god."

Flippy opened the door and stuck his head out. Surprised, he raised an eyebrow at everyone. "Yes?" he said. Filvia grabbed Samiee by the shoulder and pulled him by her side, in front of Flippy. Flippy smiled. "Hey Samiee, what're you doing here?" he said, chuckiling. Samiee grew red and looked down. "Samiee here wanted to tell you something." Stripes said, nudging Samiee. Flippy looked at him. "What is it?" Samiee opened his mouth. Everyone leaned in close to what he was about to say.

"... H-happy Holidays." Samiee stuttered out. Everyone sighed and facepalmed. Flippy looked around the group confusingly and looked back at Samiee and smiled. "Yeah. Happy Holidays." he kindly said. He smiled brightly and hugged Samiee. "Well, I'll see you guys later then." Flippy said, smiling. He closed his door.

"WHAT THE HELL SAMIEE?" Stripes pratically screamed. Samiee looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry..." he said. "Don't be so harsh with him Stripes, he was lucky that he even talked." Filvia said, holding Splendon'ts hand. "Are you okay Samiee?" Muffin asked worriedly. Samiee looked at the ground for a moment and looked up. "I've got 30 days until I tell him." he said, smiling. "Why do you have to tell him this month specifically Samiee?" Splendon't asked. "Beacause, you can't call it Christmas without someone, right?" Samiee replied. Everyone looked at their lovers and smiled.

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think? **

**Should I make a second chapter?**

**Reviews are MASSIVELY appreciated. :)**

**Content Like A Panda Bear~**

**With All Due Respect,**

**Sam **


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess I should be making a 2nd chapter, eh? :3**

**Oi! Loved the reviews guys! ^ ^**

**This is the 2nd chapter to 30 Days**

**Enjoy.**

_Day 29_

Samiee's ears perked up when he heard the alarm go off. He was in the kitchen, sketching a small comic. He walked over to his room and turned off the alarm. He scratched the back if his head. He turned around from the alarm to see his reflection on the mirror that was mounted on. He looked at the boy with dark bags under his opened eyes. "Woah, I really need to... sleep..." he laughed, knowing it's not an option. He took a shower, dressed in his usual attire, and brushed his hair. He went to the kitchen and brought out some pinapple pieces. "Pepe?" Samiee called out. A small squirrel ran in the kitchen, he wore a red bandana tied around his neck. Samiee chuckled at the excited squirrel and gave him a small piece. Pepe smiled and knawed at the fruit. Despite the freezing weather, Samiee grabbed an ice cream bar from his fridge and sat back down in his kitchen, munching on it softly.

"Are you serious?" Muffin cried as she got off her sweets designed bike. She was on her way to open her bakery when she saw the Splens having yet another fight. This time at her bakery. She trampled over that was left on her bakery, looking at the Splens with piercing eyes. Splendid noticed, and gulped. Splendon't turned around and looked at the raging female. "Oh... ha ha... Hi Muffin.." Splendon't said, scratching the back of his head. Muffin immediatley threw something at them. An exploding cupcake. Splendid and Splendon't screamed as they were inches away from being blown up. They flew away faster than ever before. Muffin sighed and looked at her destroyed bakery.

Someone suddenly hugged her from behind. Muffin, surprised, gripped her exploding cupcake. "Woah, Muffin. It's just me." Sniffles comfortingly said, tightening his hug. Muffin smiled, blushing. She set the cupcake down. Muffin turned to greet the teen, but was met with Sniffles' lips. Muffin smiled, blushing madly. She kissed him back, while Sniffles pulled her into a hug. As soon as Sniffles pulled away, he smiled. "You want to go over Samiee's?" he said, smirking. Muffin nodded. Sniffles took hold of her hand, and walked out of the destroyed bakery. Muffin, too busy fussing over Sniffles' holding her hand, didn't notice Shifty and Lifty taking her bike, doing their signature laugh.

"Do you see her?" Splendid said, peeking from a cloud, fear tinted in his eyes. Splendon't was at the other side of a cloud, peeking also. "No... but I do see-" Splendin't was cut off as he super zoomed down, greeting a wolf teen.

Filvia turned, her instincts telling her something. Soon she was picked up by Splendon't bridal style. Filvia smiled and snuggled into his chest. "AHEM." said someone from behind. Splendon't turned angrily when a snowball hit the back of his head. The cock-blocking tiger human stood there, crossing her arms. "We were playing a game, Splendon't." Stripes said. Then she was also carried by Splendid. Stripes blushed and looked the opposite way. When everyone greeted eachother, Filvia jumped off of Splendon't's arms. "Okay! This month's mission is to get Samiee and Flippy together before christmas!" she said, throwing a fist in the air. Everyone cheered. The Splens picked up their lovers and began flying soothingly to Samiee's house.

Samiee ear's perked up when he heard knocking on his door. He approached the door, Pepe quickly following him and climbing on his shoulder. He opened it slowly, and poked his head out. "Hi Samiee! I was wondering if you wanted to play with Flaky and I, and maybe get some cookies at Muffin's bakery?" Flippy said, standing at the door. Flaky was timidly right behind him, clutching onto the teen's camoflauge jacket. Samiee blushed and looked down. "Oh.. uh.. sure.." Samiee said quietly. "Pepe, can you please stay here? It's pretty cold outside." Samiee said, turning to his squirrel. Pepe nodded, saluted, and ran inside the house. Samiee grabbed his hat and went outside. As he began walking alonsigde with Flippy and Flaky he noticed something wierd. Muffin's cookie berret was sticking out some bushes, then a hand with a black fingerless glove popped out, sticking the berret in. Samiee rubbed his eyes and inspected the bush more closely. Was he imaganing things? He took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt.

"He almost saw us!" Filvia hissed at Muffin, who winced and muttered a apology. "We can't just follow them all day, we have to get Samiee close to Flippy." Splendid pointed out, crossing his arms. All of them were cramped up in a tiny bush.

"MMMFFF."

"What is it Sniffles?" Stripes said.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFF."

"Hm- Oh shit Splendon't your sitting on him!"

"Oh. My bad."

All of the tree friends' ears perked up when they hear 'snowball fight'.

"W-what's wrong?" Flaky quietly said to Samiee, who noticed that he was being unusually quiet. "Oh, nothing." Samiee said, laughing nevrously. He put his glasses back on. "So, ummm, where are we going?" Samiee asked. "To a snow field, you know, to have a snowball fight." Flippy replied, smiling.

Suddenly, they bumped into a very large group. "S-s-sorry!" Flaky said nervously. Samiee fell back, landing on his butt. "He hee. Need help?" Flippy said, chuckiling. He reached his hand out. Samiee grew deep red, and shakily took his hand. He got up, still holding his hand. Samiee and Flippy stared at eachother for what seemed like eternity. Samiee pulled his hand out, his face flushed. "T-t-t-thanks." Samiee stuttered. Flippy giggled. "It's alright." Samiee looked up to the group, his eyes widening. Stripes, Muffin, Filvia, Splendid, Splendon't, and Sniffles were standing, having a "awwww cute!" moment etched in their faces. Samiee raised a eyebrow, blushing. "Ahem, we heard that you guys are going to have a snowball fight, can we play also?" Filvia asked, standing in front of the group. Flippy nodded. "Sure!" Everyone cheered. Samiee looked at Filvia, a glint of mischevious in her eyes, smirking. Samiee grew nervous. _'Oh jeez! What're they planning?'_

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness everypony! D: I figured I should update any of my stories soon. ._.**

**Snowball fight! With super powered flying squirrels, a crazy killer care bear, a timid fox and porcuipine, a sadistic wolf and tiger, a cookie-making fox, and a nerdy anteater!**

**Seems legit.**

**Reviews are greatly appreaciated.**

**Content Like A Panda Bear~ :D**

**With All Due Respect,**

**Sam**


End file.
